The One-Man-Army
by MrsThreepwood
Summary: Warning: SPOILER for "His Last Vow" A short drabble. What happens when John finds out Moriarty is back?


**The one-man-army**

"Did you miss me?"

As soon as he saw the images flickering on the screen, accompanied by those very words, something in John Watson changed. It was only a matter of minutes for him to find out.

He shoved Mary in the direction of Mycroft, not even waiting for the plane with Sherlock on board to land. "Look after her. I have... I have to go. Now."

With that he rushed off and jumped into the black car parked near the runway. Some of Mycroft's men wanted to stop him but there was a simple gesture of the older Holmes brother that told them to let John go.

* * *

There wasn't much time, Sherlock would follow suit as soon as he stepped out of the airplane, so he drove as fast as possible, ignoring any traffic rules.

He knew where to look, of course he did. There was only one place on earth where Jim Moriarty would be right now.

* * *

The door swung open and banged to the wall. The loud noise startled Moriarty and as soon as he realized who stepped onto the roof of St. Bart's he looked... disappointed.

"Oh. It's you. But you're so boring!", the man in an obviously expensive black suit exclaimed.

"Stop it. Stop it right there. Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Uh. Not that boring after all. I heard you found yourself a new owner, a nice little lady. But that's the thing with pets, isn't it? Always protecting their first and real owner. No matter how much harm they caused..."

"I am not his pet. Never was. I'm was, am and will ever be his friend. And that's what friends do. Protect each other."

"Oh Jooooohn. You're so cute. You still think he cares, do you? Still think he killed a man to save you. I guess it's true when they say love is blind."

Thud.

The blow to Moriarty's stomach was silent, but forceful. John had checked the surroundings quickly, thanking Sherlock for improving his observation skills. Moriarty was caught by surprise, allowing John to drag him behind the air installation on the roof, where no sniper would see them – except they would sit in a helicopter.

"You bastard. Three years. THREE YEARS. Thanks to you, I lost three years of my god damned life", John shouted and spat into Moriarty's face. It was then when he realized what had changed inside him. He wasn't afraid of hurting people anymore – being a doctor or not.

The second blow hit the face of the small figure below John. Moriarty turned his head to the side and spat out blood and something that could have been some pieces of teeth.

"Oh. Pet'sh gedding angry..." he murmured.

John thought his options through. He knew there were only a few minutes left before people would arrive here. And by people he meant Sherlock.

Option A – Pin Moriarty down and wait for Sherlock and the police to arrive.

Option B – Break Moriarty's legs and throw him off the roof.

Option C – Run away and pretend this never happened.

Option D – Break Moriarty's neck and end this right now.

Being the calm doctor he always was, of course he should go for option A, of course.

When he stepped onto Moriarty's chest, he knew he did the wrong thing. When he pulled and twisted the first leg into a definitely uncomfortable angle, he knew he should simply wait. When he heard the bones snap in the second leg, he couldn't help but smiling at the grimace of pain on Moriarty's face.

Dragging the body over the roof, John didn't even try to stay low. If Moriarty had any men out there, they would find John either way. He was a few feet distant from the edge of the building, when Moriarty broke into a maniac laughter.

"Oh god Joooohn. You've grown up. Finally doing something."

"John Watson. Step back from that man!", Sherlock shouted from behind them.

"No. Can't do it, Sherlock and you know it."

"Stop. Right. Now!"

John turned his head around, looking at his friend.

"You killed a man to protect me. I'm simply returning the favour." he stated, with a faint smile on his face. There was no further warning. There was no one trying to stop him any more.

No scream was heard of Moriarty when he was pushed over the edge, no sound was made except for the distant "thump" as his body hit the ground.

Sherlock stared as his best and only friend. He knew it was inappropriate to giggle right now but nevertheless he couldn't help a faint grin to appear on his features.

"Mycroft's going to be pissed off. He just bailed me out and now he has to do the same for you."

"I guess that's what it takes to be the brother of Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
